Within the art of plastic containers for transporting liquids, solids, etc., such as plastic 55-gallon containers, vents typically must be installed in the container to assist in venting gases that can build up inside and cause failure of a cap or plug on the container or the container itself. Generally, caps or plugs are installed in the containers to help prevent such failure. The caps or plugs are drilled to provide a center aperture therethrough to provide communication between the container interior and the external environment. Such center apertures are covered by vents that permit gases, but not liquids, to be released from the container. Typically, vents are made of a polymeric material, such as polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) available under the trademark TEFLON from E.I. Du Pont Nemours and Company, which permit gases to escape through the cap, but not liquid.
Vents formed from polymeric material such as PTFE are difficult to weld to high or low density plastic caps or plugs. Particularly, welding the vent from such polymeric material may cause burning or cutting of the vent. It would be desirable to improve the welding of polymeric vents to plastic caps and/or plastic containers to avoid accidental burning or cutting of the vent materials.